escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School is a fictional middle/high school in the teen drama television series ''Degrassi: The Other Generation'' and the titular academy primarily associated with it. The school opened in September 2001 and was the school that held the Degrassi High reunion. The student body is made up of many cultures and backgrounds, paralleling and reflecting the multiculturalism associated with Toronto. Degrassi originally just consisted of students in grade 7 and 8, but merged with grades 9 through 12 in September 2002. By the fall of 2005, the school became a high school for grades 9 through 12 only but later changed back to grades 7 to 12 in 2016, to this day. Notable incidents/events 2017 Sexual Harassment Claims Alumni * Austin Craigs, reporter and anchor at CTV News; interviewed Sonja Hernandez Deaths * Scott Hunter, killed by gunshot wound after attempting to kill Staff As of 2017, Degrassi Community School has had three principals in a course of one year. Due to school board policy, teachers were not allowed to apply for the vice or principal job. Principals * Mr. Fitzgerald (September 2016 - June 2017) ** Hire reason: Degrassi Community School built and opened ** Fire reason: Sonja Hernandez sexual harassment allegations * Mrs. Willis (June 2017) ** Hire reason: Substitute principal due to Mr. Fitzgerald firing ** Fire reason: Substitute term of one month ended * Ben Moreno (September 2017 - present) ** Hire reason: Firing of Mr. Fitzgerald; end of substitution term Vice-prinicpals * Sheryl Young (September 2016 - June 2017) ** Hire reason: Degrassi Community School built and opened ** Fire reason: Transferred schools due to school board policy * Mr. Willis (June 2017) ** Hire reason: Spouse of Ms. Willis ** Fire reason: Substitute term of one month ended * None (September 2017 - December 2017) ** Reason: None appointed due to delays * Mr. Fitzgerald (January 2018 - present) ** Hire reason: Won sexual allegation trial; succeeded substitute job Teachers * Gerald Alvarez * Anita Turner * Eduardo Anderson * Jacqueline Cortez * Dorris Perry Presidents * Erik Collins (September 2015 - June 2016) ** Hire reason: Won first Degrassi presidential election ** Fire reason: Ended his one-year term as Degrassi president * Sonja Hernandez (September - October 2016) ** Hire reason: Won second Degrassi presidential election ** Fire reason: Impeached due to being expelled from Degrassi * Chris Stewart (November 2017 - June 2017) ** Hire reason: Pronounced as Acting President due to Roberson declining ** Fire reason: Ended his term as Acting President of Degrassi Vice-presidents * TBC (September 2015 - June 2016) ** Hire reason: Won first Degrassi presidential election ** Fire reason: Ended one-year term as Degrassi vice-president * Cathie Roberson (September 2016 - June 2018) **First term: *** Hire reason: Won first Degrassi presidential election *** Fire reason: Ended her one-year term as Degrassi vice-president **Second term: *** Hire reason: Re-elected as Degrassi vice-president *** Fire reason: Ended her second annual term as Degrassi vice-president * Sonja Hernandez (September 2018)